idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus of Illusion 3 - The Revenge of the Villains/Transcript
They have Transcript for Nexus of Illusion 3 - The Revenge of the Villains. Grimhilde and Aku's Revenge/Grimhilde and Aku planing a Organization for Villains *Aku:Well, this is the end of Disappearus. *Grimhilde: yes, but it's time for Revenge on these Heroes for Good. *Aku:of course, especially that samurai know i know and hate. *Grimhilde:Agreed and they all think they're dead then they'll be burried alive. *(Aku and Grimhilde Laugh) *(at the Forbidden Castle of Darkness) *Aku:So i'll need some villain to join our Organization, like? *Grimhilde:May be my Friend of Darkness like Ursula, Jafar and many more (Laugh) But wait (Think while her eyes go left and right 4 times) there's may be a Paper that join our organization? but nothing must be over look. *Aku:Well, maybe something that i will you know (Creepy Smile) see every villain in my power of magic screen to info the villain. *Grimhilde:Ok, show me these villains from different Universe but 1st *(Grimhilde whispers to aku) *(to be Continued) Mario vs Bowser/Bowser Disappeared/Mario Confused by bowser's Disappearance/Bowser Joins Grimhilde and Aku's Organization *Mario:I'ma gonna get you for this! *Bowser:(Roar) *(Mario Grab Bowser, spin bowser around and then throw him down) *Bowser:Curse you, mario i be back just you..... *(Bowser Disappeared by Red and Black Mist) *Mario:mmm,Mi chiedo se il bowser lo voglia, beh, qualunque cosa stia facendo, spero che sia una pensione per lui, questo è sicuro. *(Bowser Appeared in the Forbidden Castle of Darkness) *Grimhilde:Welcome Monstrous Turtle Friend, i hope you drop by. *Bowser:what is this Place and Who are you Guy? *Aku:サムライジャックが私を攻撃するので私は私の宇宙でこの亀の生き物についてはよく分からないが、この生き物は参加するにはあまりにも怒っている (Samuraijakku ga watashi o kōgeki surunode watashi wa watashi no uchū de kono kame no ikimono ni tsuite wa yokuwakaranai ga, kono ikimono wa sanka suru ni wa amarini mo ikatteiru) *Bowser:WHAT WAS THAAAAAAAAAAAT?! *Aku:oh, ho ho Nothing negative my member *Bowser:Member? What do you mean Member? *Grimhilde:Maybe a member of our organization of villainy. *Bowser:(Laugh) i like what this is going, so Hag in black cloak and Japanese Human-demon hybrid like boo with flames coming out of the eyeballs of yours where should i even start? *(to be Continued) Sonic Running in Mushroom kingdom/Sonic Bumps into Simba/Sonic the Hedgehog vs Simba/Shere Khan appeared/Sonic and Simba vs Shere Khan *Sonic:I have to find mario or Tails but rather which is which *(Sonic used Sonic Boost on Goombas and Koopa Troopas) *(Sonic bumps into simba using a sonic boost) *Simba:(ROAR) *(Simba pouch on sonic but sonic avoid the attack) *(Sonic used homing attack on simba) *(Simba Clawed Sonic) *???:Well, well, well you two i'm going use with this battle in all my life. *(Shere Khan Appeared) *Shere khan:it's so nice to see a fight of the finnish. (Laugh) Join me Simba and together we will defeat the mutant spiny blue-colored Insectivore. *Sonic:simba,is what you're name? *Simba:well, yes *Sonic:Please Don't do it? *(Simba was killed sonic until he decide to attack shere khan) *Simba:NO!, i'm not like my wicked uncle scar but i'm alot more like my father, mufasa. *(Sonic used spin dash on shere khan) *Sonic:Simba's right, he's more good than evil. *Shere Khan:you dare join a mutanted freak of nature? (Laugh) Well thou, it's time both of you two to die for. (ROAR) *(Shere khan attacked simba) *(Sonic used punch and kick shere khan in the air) *(Sonic used a Spin homing attack at shere khan) *(Shere kahn's Liver, stomach and etc. fall out of his chest) *Shere Khan:G.g.g.g...g...good...shot..old..champ...until....we...fight...once...moooooooore...(Roar) *(Shere khan Died) *Sonic:who was that? *Simba:That's Shere Khan, a tiger who killed men in Deep Jungles *Sonic:well, that's explain about killing a lifeform, huh? *(to be continued) Lars Curious about Green Hill Zone/Lars Vs Copper/Lars and Copper vs the Green Hill Ground Titan *Lars:Wow, it's didn't seems like my home? (Looking Curious) What is this pl- *(Copper Bite Lars) *Lars:Ow! *Copper:(Growls) a Polar Bear Huh? *Lars:Wait, i don't even know you? *Copper: my Name's copper, for the sake of my hunting skills for my master - Amos Slade i'll hunt you down bear! *(Lars Dodge the Attack) *(Lars Bite Copper) *(Copper Bite Back) *???:Roar *(a Mysterious figure appeared) *the Green Hill Ground Titan:ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! *(The Green Hill Ground Titan Grabs Lars) *(Copper Attacked the Green Hill Ground Titan) *Lars:Thanks *Copper:Anytime *Copper:(Bark) (Bark) *(Lars and Cooper Finnish the Green Hill Ground Titan Off) *(The Green Hill Ground Titan Clasps) *Copper:it's the end for you. *(to be Continued) Kirby vs driblee/Kirby vs Burning Leo/Kirby Befriended Driblee and Burning Leo *(Kirby Walk by in dreamland) *Kirby:Poyo? *(Driblee appeared and water attack kirby) *Kirby:Powah! *Driblee:Hahaha, i'll got you for this and this is still what you get. *Kirby:Poyyah! *(Kirby beat up Driblee multitime the punches) *(Burning leo burn kirby) *Burning Leo: Remember me pink punk? *(Kirby Used Driblee to put out burning leo's head) *Burning Leo:Oh my god, water is refresh but not for my fire power,oh boy. *(Kirby throw driblee to burning leo) *(Driblee and Burning leo KO'd) *(Kirby Help Driblee and Burning leo and apologize) *Kirby:Poyo *Driblee:That's find if we could be friends *Burning leo:I Agreed wait until the water get out of me so that's when my fire power returns *(To be Continued) Young Cricket Saves Jibanyan From King Dice *Jibanyan: ok, i'll pick 2 of ace. *King Dice:Gin!! (Laugh) Now You Lose *(Wicked Cards Appeared to Attack Jibanyan) *???:No!! *(Young Cricket Grab Jibanyan to save his life) *Young Cricket: Don't you Dare Hurt Him! *King Dice: Move it kid, can't-ya See i'll kill himself alive after he lose? *Young Cricket:Only if you against Me First. *(Young Cricket Kicks King Dice) *King Dice: Oh, it is On!!! *(King Dice Grow Bigger into giant Size) *(King Dice Summons Toon Cards with his hand dancing) *(Young Cricket Attacks the Toon Cards plus Wicked Cards out) *King Dice: It's that's all you got kid, Hot Dawg you're some Karate Kid. *(Young Cricket Attacked Giant King Dice Multiple time) *(King Dice Get KO'd then size downward to his normal Size) *Young Cricket: Well, That's what you got for Killing Cats into a Gambling Magic Move. *(Young Cricket Look to Jibanyan) *Young Cricket: i save you from that bad dice-headed Mad man. *Jibanyan: Thanks! (Giving Young Cricket a Hug) *(to Be Continued) Ashley vs the wicked witch of the west Popplio meets Charlie Brown Cuddles in new New York Rick and morty in night city Tord vs baldi Fennekin at unikingdom Brody coxx in dreamland Twilight sparkle loses her power by Lord zedd